<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perspective by ktyxkty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867978">perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyxkty/pseuds/ktyxkty'>ktyxkty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyxkty/pseuds/ktyxkty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Miyeon and Soyeon’s adaptating to their pack growing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm kind of letting myself go with this. Without much pressure.</p><p>Let's see.</p><p>Hope you enjoy</p><p>(Excuse any mistakes, please? haha)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Soyeon heard when she got out of her room was Miyeon’s laugh from the kitchen. For the longest time it has been the two of them. They’ve met when she was 8, and moved to an orphanage in Incheon, where Miyeon has lived since she was born. Befriend her was the easiest thing. Miyeon was the most easygoing person on earth. Quiet most of the time, but strong enough to control the wolf inside of her, and patient enough to help Soyeon on how to do it, as they grew together.</p><p>There were hardships though. Especially in their teenage years, when is hard to control the wolf that gets older inside their alpha bodies, desperate to exert its power with a lack of alpha reference. But the old lady who took care of the orphanage - Mrs. Hwang - made sure to balance that by teaching and showing them that respect can come out of love and compassion. That a chosen family is as legitimate as one related by blood. They have been each other’s pack ever since.</p><p>Being older, college came to Miyeon first, and a job soon after. Soyeon was finishing high school when Miyeon made enough to rent a small apartment. It felt magical to have a house, Soyeon thought on the first night as she rested her head on the pillow.</p><p>One year into this new life Miyeon met Minnie in a elective class she took for extra credit. And she fell. Hard. After they shared their first kiss, she told Soyeon it felt warm, like home. Her wolf was quiet and she was happy. Minnie was a good addition, Soyeon decided once she looked at Miyeon’s sparkling eyes.</p><p>When Soyeon started working they moved again, a bigger apartment, not by much. But it was cosy, and more importantly, with two bedrooms which allowed Minnie to spend the night whenever she liked. Because of that Soyeon got to know her better. A Thai girl from a musician family. Smart, caring, funny,  and undeniably in love with Miyeon too.</p><p>As Soyeon approached the kitchen, she found them together between playing around and cooking what smelled like kimchi jjigae.</p><p>“Look who’s finally decided to make an appearance” Miyeon greeted, noticing her presence.</p><p>“Long night?” Minnie asked and smiled alongside her girlfriend who laughed. It was joke among the three of them, Soyeon’s love life.</p><p>Unlike Miyeon, her wolf never really soothed. It wasn’t looking for trouble, Soyeon was not one that find hersefl in fights, even on her worst days. But it was restless, looking for something. With time she figure she could handle herself better if she was sexually active. Which lead to a pretty lively love life from her part.</p><p>“Not really, just writing. Essay’s not that good, professor’s been on my foot” she exasperated and Minnie put a bowl in front of her.</p><p>“For my favorite writer. No veggies”</p><p>“You’re the best!  I don’t really know how much longer I can take living of Jo Misol’s ramen.” She pointed the chopsticks to Miyeon. “I swear it’s the only thing she can cook”.</p><p>“Watch it! You’re the worst cook is this house”</p><p>The couple sat with her and they started to eat. Soyeon had just finished washing the dishes when she heard a knock on the door.</p><p>“Halmeoni?” Soyeon said surprised, looking at Mrs. Hwang. </p><p>“Come inside” She entered the apartment and gave a proper hug on both Miyeon and Minnie, glad they were still as strong as ever. But no one missed the concern of her face.</p><p>“Did something happen?” Soyeon asked, offering her a seat.</p><p>“I need your help”</p><p>A half taiwanse half korean girl, she started to explain, whose parents died when she was too little to remember, and was transfered to the orphanage less than six months ago. She said the girl was not bad, but was struggling too much to control her inner wolf, which lead to constant fights and confrontations on school, and with the other alphas in the orphanage. “I know I’m asking too much, but you’re both older and responsible. That reference is what she might need”.</p><p>Neither Soyeon nor Miyeon knew exactly what to say. Too many memories on their heads. Minnie was the one who spoke.</p><p>“Where is she?”</p><p>“Downstairs. I asked her to wait”</p><p>After one long minute they nodded at each other. “Okay” Soyeon said finally. “She can take the couch. We’ll make it work”</p><p>Mrs. Hwang left out a long sigh, resting her head on her hands. Minnie pat her back a little while smiling at the alphas, proud of their decision making. </p><p>“She’s not the best korean speaker, but I found a private teacher to help. She goes to the same school as you both. Here’s where you suppose to meet her to set everything” Mrs. Hwang handed Miyeon a small piece of paper, before she went downstairs for the girl.</p><p>“Everyone, this is Yeh Shuhua”</p><p>-</p><p>Turns out Shuhua wasn’t really what Miyeon and Soyeon were expecting. The white smooth skin and angelic feature could fool anyone. That was definetly not the image of an alpha who keeps picking up fights everywhere. The scent however was what gave her up. It was strong, too strong for a girl her age. No wonder she finds herself in trouble often. That usually means other teen alphas would be more than willing to see her as a threat. But it was nothing the Yeons couldn’t handle (or Minnie, that as a beta, was unnafected by other people’s scents).</p><p>They introduced themselves and so did Minnie, who’s decided to leave right after Mrs. Hwang, in order to give them some privacy.</p><p>It was awkward, to say the least. Shuhua had fierce eyes, but distant, Soyeon noticed as she briefly told her the house rules while Miyeon got the couch ready and found a space in which she could put her belongins. When she finished, the girl didn’t give much more than a mere nod and lied down, sleeping almost immediately.</p><p>Thrusday was the only day of the week in which Soyeon’s classes started at 10. So she let herself sleep a little longer before starting her morning routine. She found Miyeon getting ready to work, the couch empty. ‘<em>School</em>’ Miyeon limited to say,  she was in a rush. ‘<em>Here’s the information on Shuhua’s private teacher</em>’ she gave Soyeon a piece of paper. The same Mrs. Hwang’s handed her yesterday. ‘<em>I already contacted her but can’t leave work before 4pm, so you go. Bye-bye</em>’.</p><p>And that was how she found herself in the West building at the university. She checked the paper again, and confirmed the number at the door before opening. At first she thought it was the wrong place, until she notice a person sitting on the far front, making notes. “Excuse me” Soyeon tried to get her attention.</p><p>When the girl turned, Soyeon recognized her immediately. It happened a month ago, she remembered. Of course she would. She wasn’t a douche, she just wasn’t attached. They slept together after a party. Soyeon was slightly drunk, but not enough to forget her name. Song Yuqi. </p><p>She was prettier in the sunlight, Soyeon noted, observing how she pushed her bangs to the side. They were longer than the last time she saw. </p><p>The scent tough was what hit hard. And Soyeon was definetly paying close attention to that now.</p><p>“Jo Miyeon?” the girl asked. The fact that Yuqi didn’t remember her name hurt her pride. At that Soyeon raised her body, subtly. Maybe Yuqi made that on purpose, there were amusement in her eyes. Soyeon narrowed hers.</p><p>Swallowing her own irritation, the alpha  introduced herself, attentive to Yuqi’s reaction. She gave nothing. They set time and location to her meetings with Shuhua, and Soyeon left the classroom with an unconfortable feeling she couldn’t really place.</p><p>- </p><p>A month had passed since the teen alpha came to live in the apartment. Shuhua was pretty independent. That’s a skill you learn early in your life if you’re a kid that grows without parents. Even so, Miyeon and Soyeon did their best to somehow have a routine. Talking was the hardest part. They tried on the first few days, but gave up shortly after, deciding to show care through actions.</p><p>Soyeon helped in the mornings, waking her up and even attempting to make breakfast if she felt like her cooking wouldn’t be extremly disastrous. Some other times they just ate something on the way. Shuhua’s high school was close to the university, so walking together became a daily basis activity.</p><p>Dinner on the other hand was Miyeon’s task. They agreed Shuhua deserved at least one decent homemade meal a day outside school. Minnie helped out in that department too, whenever she was in their house. Not surprisingly, it was with her that the teen alpha warmed up first. When Minnie spoke to her in chinese - being the language genius she is - and shared the sweetest of the smiles, Shuhua didn’t stand a chance.</p><p>Nights were also reserved to help Shuhua to control her scent better. They had noticed how anxious the Taiwanese got after she got back from school. If she learned how to do that better, she might be able to avoid a few confrontations. But dominate your own inner wolf is something that takes time and a lot ot practice.</p><p>Shuhua fought in school, and was put in detention. When Miyeon got home that day, she found her on the couch. Eyes closed, deep breaths. The scent was still strong, but she was trying. Miyeon half smiled, remembering Soyeon’s struggles when she was Shuhua’s age.</p><p>The older alpha sat beside her. Miyeon’s eyes crossed the living room and as she saw Shuhua’s bag still packed on the corner, she felt her heart sting. That was also something kids like them know early in life, always be ready to go back to the orphanage.</p><p>“We were in the sistem too” her eyes were new fixed on the ground “Soyeon and I, I mean.” She could tell the information surprised her. “We just want you to know that you don’t need to be afraid to put your things in the drawer. You’re not going anywhere”.   </p><p>When Soyeon got home half an hour later and asked if they were alright the Taiwanese nodded. Her face relaxed, as if she meant it. </p><p>While eating, Miyeon took a selfie and sent it to Minnie. ‘<em>She just wants to see Shuhua’s pretty face</em>’ Soyeon teased, winking at Shuhua and the teen alpha thought that maybe, this wouldn’t be a bad place to stay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fixed a few mistakes I made on chapter one. English is hard.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When an old lady contacted her interested in private classes for a teen having trouble with the language, she was eager to help. </p><p>First classes were a challenge. Yuqi could tell Shuhua was trying her best, but she just couldn’t concentrate enough, and the frustration made her scent heavier. ‘<em>I’m sorry</em>’ she apologized once, closing her eyes in order to control herself better, knowing how it might bother omegas, like Yuqi.The Chinese smiled at that.</p><p>"How about we watch something on TV?" Yuqi suggested, experimenting with a new approach. It was easier to teach when the young alpha thought she was doing something she liked. Yuqi reminded when she first came to South Korea. And as they started eating snacks she realized that maybe dramas and food were Shuhua’s favorite things.</p><p>It was interesting, their dynamics. Yuqi knew Minnie from an Advanced Korean class they took one semester before - mandatory for every foreigner student at the university. They never really spoke, but she was aware of how good Minnie was. One’s couldn’t pass into the language department without hearing her name being praised by the professors.</p><p>The Thai was warm and open, with an incredible hability of making anyone feel welcomed. That was probably why all three alphas in that house treasure her so much. Each one in their particular way.</p><p>Minnie was more vocal regarding Shuhua’s needs. Asking if she had eaten, if she needed help with homework (especially english), and some other times something as simple as if she had seen the last episode of their favorite show. When Minnie was around that was when the teen alpha talked the most.</p><p>It didn’t take Yuqi more than a minute to figure Miyeon was her girlfriend, because they were very physical at home. Touching, hugging, and even stealing kisses, which resulted on many eye rolling and cheek blushing by both Soyeon and Shuhua respectively. Miyeon was the oldest. She found that by the way the two youngters follow her examples and listen to what she says. Her leadership was quiet, but there.</p><p>Soyeon was who really took her by surprise. When Yuqi saw her for the first time, there was disinterest in her face. She has strong features, pretty eyes. Not someone that can pass unnoticed. Followed by her fame on campus. The wolf without a heart. But her heat was comming, and Yuqi couldn’t affoard attachment either. Turned out they both needed to calm something inside themselves.</p><p>Sex was good, they knew what they were doing. Fierce, intense, seductive, but emotionless. Guards on. And when Yuqi thought that’s all there is about the alpha, </p><p>Soyeon was committed. </p><p>After noticing their new practice, she always made sure to have snacks in the house. And whenever Shuhua’s scent was getting out of control, Soyeon found an excuse to be in the room as well, considering young alphas tend to relax better if a wolf reference is near. Yuqi wasn’t really sure if Shuhua knew that. As her eyes met Soyeon’s and she gave her a quick nod, the alpha confirmed that at least the omega did.</p><p>When the Chinese came to the apartment one day and saw her sat beside Shuhua, helping with a Korean homework, Yuqi smelled oranges. And <em>oh</em>, she was so not ready for the danger.</p><p>-</p><p>The lack of family pictures made more sense to Shuhua now that she knew the older alphas were like her. ‘<em>That’s my favorite</em>’ Minnie confessed when she caught her staring to a frame on the wall. Soyeon was wearing her high school graduation uniform, but the hat was messly resting on Miyeon’s head. They both making funny faces, eyes smiling.</p><p>The Taiwanese was foreigner to the feeling of belonging. However the past few months have been strangely comforting.</p><p>Miyeon and Soyeon were always around, and it was nice to see. She liked how they constantly encourage, confide and tease one another. How affectionate they were towards Minnie. How peaceful love could be when she sees Miyeon and Minnie quietly confessing something to each other late at night. And how loud could become once you start falling for someone, as were Yuqi and Soyeon (even if they’re still in denial).</p><p>But what she liked the most was the heartwarming feeling she experienced whenever holding herself together seemed unbearable. When she closes her eyes and think of something good - as Miyeon taught. </p><p>And then it comes, flashes of memories she started to made after moving in. Random pillow wars with Minnie and Yuqi, late night snacks with Soyeon, the day Miyeon gave her a key to the house.</p><p>That was happiness. And Shuhua decided it was something worth be a part of. </p><p>When she got home after getting the results of her Korean test, the four of them were already waiting. The anticipation almost touchable. The pride on their faces when she announced her score. Soyeon and Miyeon squishing her in a tight hug. Shuhua wondered if that's the smell of family.</p><p>Happiness. Indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was shorter. But I feel like I said what I needed.</p><p>More soon!</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More Yuqi soon. I promise.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>